This invention is related to commonly assigned patent applications, Scan Line Queuing for High Performance Image Correction Ser. No. 08/295,318 and Sinc Filter In Linear Lumen Space For Scanner Correction Ser. No. 08/295,317 both filed Aug. 24, 1994.